


Alors Vite, Je Tombe

by TheBlackWook



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ces deux-là causeront ma mort, Deuxième débat, Gen, References to Depression, Slight swearing, Visite en Saône-et-Loire, Voilà fallait que ça sorte, sort of
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: « Est-ce que tu seras en bas ? Est-ce que tu m'attendras Pour m'emmener là où je n' sais pas, pour me ramener vers toi ? Alors, vite, je tombe comme un pantin sans fil; notre histoire qui défile. Je cherche ta main dans les nuages pour pas tourner la page. »- J'te Mentirais de Patrick Bruel





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ma manière de réagir à cette distance vendredi. Avec un peu de fluff malgré tout par aller un peu mieux et se donner du baume au coeur.

_« Va t’faire foutre, Arnaud.  
— Tu sais quoi, Benoît ? Va t’faire foutre aussi ! »_

Les mots passaient en boucle dans son esprit qui ne trouvait guère de repos ces derniers temps. Il était seul dans son bureau, le reste des locaux désert à cette heure-ci, en cette fin de journée dominicale où il a donné à tous ses collaborateurs du repos, leur intimant de passer ce jour en famille et se ressourcer avant la dernière ligne droite. En vérité, il avait surtout besoin de se bercer du silence régnant comme un marionnettiste dans l’ombre sur son quartier général de campagne. Il avait besoin d’être seul avec lui-même, ressasser sa colère, sa frustration, sa résignation passagère même.

_« Mélenchon est loin devant toi, maintenant. Tu es bien bas et…_  
_— Tu ne vas quand même pas toi aussi croire à ces sondages débiles, si ?_  
_— Ça fait un moment maintenant que tu descends, c’est qu’il doit y avoir une part de vrai._  
_— Donc tu y crois… »_

Il n’aurait su dire ce qui avait fait le plus mal. De l’entendre adouber les sondages qui lui avaient eux-mêmes joué des tours lors de la primaire ou de savoir au plus profond de lui qu’il était dans le vrai.

_« Tu as a fait une erreur en t’alliant avec Jadot et les écologistes. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que ça allait te faire gagner, si ?_  
_— Tu en parles comme si j’avais déjà perdu._  
_— Regarde les choses en face, Benoît. »_

Nouvelle flèche décochée en plein cœur avec une précision presque malsaine. Il ne se faisait bien sûr pas d’illusions compte tenu de la situation actuelle du parti et de sa campagne entachée par les critiques acerbes des uns et les trahisons des autres, quand ce n’était pas les deux à la fois. Pourtant, même si au fond de lui il savait d’avance que cette bataille-là serait perdue, l’entendre de sa bouche lui avait fait plus de mal que de se l’avouer à lui-même. Chacun des mots prononcés n’avaient fait qu’ouvrir une plaie béante qui continuait encore de le tourmenter plus d’une semaine plus tard.

Il soupira profondément, joignant ses mains dans sa nuque, les yeux rivés vers le bois lustré et presque luisant de son bureau plongé dans la pénombre, sans pourtant déceler les motifs en spirale qui se découvrait en penchant le regard. Non, ses iris témoignaient de ses pensées tumultueuses, à mille lieux de cette pièce sombre et muette. 

_« Tu t’enfermes tout seul dans cette lubie d’universitaires. Si seulement tu avais fait des efforts en incluant une partie de mon équipe ou celle de Vincent ou…_  
_— Assez. Je n’ai pas de conseil à recevoir d’un perdant, d’un éternel troisième homme._  
_— Tu es injuste. Sans moi tu n’en serais pas là, tu n’aurais pas gagné, tu serais retombé dans l’anonymat du petit politique silencieux que tout le monde prenait pour Valls. Un homme minuscule, sans importance. »_

C’est à ce moment-là que leur discussion déjà houleuse avait dérapé. Les mots avaient été glacials des deux côtés et ils s’étaient quittés sans plus d’artifices, dans un silence d’outre-tombe, énervés et blessés, frustrés et même tristes.

Ils ne s’étaient pas adressé la parole et c’est sans surprise qu’il avait vu l’ancien professeur de philosophie venir le soutenir au premier rang pour le second débat, plutôt que l’ancien avocat comme cela aurait dû être le cas. Il s’était fait la promesse de se montrer indifférent à cet évènement. Malgré les lapsus des premières prises de paroles, il s’était trouvé bon dans cet exercice de reniement. Ou se mentait-il encore une fois ? Les sondages le plaçaient encore loin derrière ses adversaires, pas même un petit point à se mettre sous la dent pour une candidature affamée comme la sienne. Il ne croyait pas aux sondages, ne voulait pas y croire. Mais il ne pouvait jamais s’empêcher de les regarder, de se faire du mal dans un élan masochiste et pervers, comme pour se rappeler les critiques qu’il se recevait en pleine figure tel un torrent, se mettre à croire, l’espace de quelques secondes, qu’il n’avait pas les épaules. Toujours il secouait la tête et reprenait sa lutte, sans relâche : il savait pourquoi il se battait, pour qui il se battait.

_« Écoute, le meeting à Chalon, ça va pas être possible, j’ai d’autres trucs de prévus._  
_— Tu plaisantes, j’espère. Tu devais participer, en plus. C’est très important pour la campagne !_  
_— Je ne peux pas, c’est tout. »_

Il avait raccroché sans la moindre cérémonie, sans attendre de réponse, le ton sec et tranchant qui n’appelait pas à la discussion. Il avait envoyé valser son téléphone contre le canapé en cuir qui était dans son bureau, dans un sursaut de colère et de frustration. 

Deux jours plus tard, c’est avec nonchalance et distance qu’il s’était présenté à lui, en retard, s’excusant à peine, les caméras et les appareils n’en perdant pas une miette, se délectant presque du spectacle comme les vautours tournent au-dessus de leur proie. Quand d’habitude ils se lançaient des regards complices et des sourires entendus, oubliant presque l’idée même d’espace personnel, leurs regards se croisèrent à peine lors des visites et quand ce fut le cas, les iris clairs étaient partagés entre l’indifférence, la frustration et les regrets. Quand le Bourguignon s’était éclipsé, il n’en avait pas fait grand cas, il ne le voulait tout simplement pas.

L’après-midi même, les journalistes s’étaient empressés d’attaquer le cadavre encore chaud de leurs non-dits. Il avait botté en touche, refoulant sa colère quant à la situation. Tout allait très bien, dans le meilleur des mondes. C’était peut-être la meilleure stratégie à adopter pour le moment. C’était peut-être celle qui lui était la plus douloureuse. Ils s’étaient une nouvelle fois quittés sans un mot ce jour-là. Il s’était violenté les phalanges en cognant contre le mur en apprenant les déclarations acides qu’il avait glissées à la presse. 

Nouveau soupir. Le plus frustrant dans toute cette histoire, au-delà de la colère, du sentiment d’abandon et de solitude qui le gagnait un peu plus chaque jour, c’était qu’il regrettait ses paroles ce soir-là. Elles lui revenaient à l’esprit à chaque instant, le hantait, le narguait pour lui rappeler son égoïsme et ses erreurs. Il ne fit pas cas des pas qu’il entendit dans le couloir, pensa halluciner après avoir passé tout l’après-midi enfermé dans ce bureau. C’est quand on toqua à la porte et qu’elle s’ouvrit sans attendre qu’il sortit de sa torpeur.

« Je croyais pourtant avoir dit de vous prendre la journée. Je ne veux pas être dérangé, le ton était dur, exaspéré qu’il était d’avoir ainsi été perturbé dans ses contemplations aigres-douces.  
— Je crois qu’à moi, tu n’as rien demandé. »

Il releva immédiatement la tête. Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille, parmi une foule infinie il l’aurait quand même retrouvé, encore et toujours. Il était attiré à lui tel un aimant, qu’il le veuille ou non.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?  
— Je t’ai connu meilleur hôte. »

Il s’assit sur la chaise qui lui faisait face sans qu’il l’y invite. La colère à peine contenue avait refait surface et il ne savait pas s’il pourrait la contenir encore longtemps. Il avait l’audace de venir et de le provoquer de la sorte, sans la moindre forme d’excuse ni même de politesse. Ce qu’il pouvait être horripilant quand il s’y mettait. Sa jambe tressautait pour le détourner de ses sentiments qui commençaient à prendre le dessus sur lui, tandis que sa main attrapait le bord de son bureau avec force, le bout des doigts pianotant par intermittence une mélodie tempétueuse dont lui seul avait le secret. Et c’est le silence qu’il rencontra. Il s’attendait à une explication quant à sa présence mais rien ne vint. Il se contentait de le dévisager avec son regard bleu dans lequel il se serait volontiers perdu, les circonstances auraient-elles étaient tout autres.

« Qu’est ce tu veux ? Je croyais que le vrai rassembleur c’était Mélenchon. A moins que tu ne viennes me dispenser l’un de tes brillants conseils pour trianguler Macron comme tu le dis si bien, puisque tu sembles être le seul à avoir réponse à tout. »

Il s’en voulut aussitôt quand il vit la grimace de son interlocuteur. Parler sans réfléchir sous le coup de la colère ne lui ressemblait pas, ce n’était pas son créneau comme cela pouvait être le cas avec l’ancien avocat.

« Désolé, je…  
— Non, c’est moi qui suis désolé, » lâcha-t-il dans un soupir résigné.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour, semble-t-il, mettre ses idées en places ou réfléchir à ce qu’il allait dire mais il resta muet.

« Pourquoi t’es là ? » la voix était plus calme, presque douce comme elle en avait l’habitude de l’être quand elle se réservait à lui.

Il ne reçut qu’un silence buté en guise de réponse. Il soupira à son tour, désireux d’en finir, peu importe où les mènerait cette conversation. Il n’avait plus le cœur à attendre et se disputer une nouvelle fois.

« Écoute, j’ai eu des mots durs avec toi et… Je ne le pensais pas. J’ai eu mal parce que, que tu t’avoues vaincu, ce n’est pas toi. Mais surtout, si toi-même tu n’y crois plus, à quoi bon se bercer d’espoirs inaccessibles…  
— Dis pas ça, ce n’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire.  
— Mais tu l’as dit. Et ce qui a fait le plus mal, c’est de savoir au fond de moi que tu avais raison. »

Leurs regards étaient fuyants, ils s’évitaient soigneusement pour ne pas y voir toutes les blessures que rouvraient cette discussion dans ce bureau plongé dans la pénombre, presque étouffant avec la chaleur printanière de cette journée.

« Tu n’es pas le seul fautif dans cette histoire, n’en prends pas l’entière responsabilité. »

Les mots étaient à peine murmurés, la voix lointaine. Loin de la tonitruance qu’on pouvait lui connaître et qui ne le quittait jamais sauf dans sa plus stricte intimité. 

« J’ai joué au mauvais perdant et je regrette et je… » 

Il s’était arrêté, visiblement insatisfait de sa phrase, à en juger par la grimace qui s’affichait sur son visage. Il se gratta la nuque avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux, l’autre jouant avec les plis de son costume. Il sut immédiatement qu’il y avait plus qu’il ne voulait en dire.

« Oui ? tenta-t-il de l’encourager à poursuivre  
— C’est que je… Non, ce serait me donner une excuse. Et je n’en ai aucune. Je suis désolé, Ben, vraiment désolé. Je n’aurais jamais dû dire ça. J’ai été aussi borné que toi, je n’ai pas voulu voir ton point de vue en campant sur mes positions. J’ai été con.  
— Moi aussi. »

Il s’était adoucit à l’usage de son surnom, ces trois lettres qui avaient toujours résonné juste entre ses lèvres. Il était déjà prêt à le pardonner sans plus de cérémonie. Mais il savait qu’il lui cachait quelque chose, une information sur son état et le Breton s’en trouva d’un coup inquiet.

« Arnaud, dis-moi ce qu’il se passe. S’il te plaît. »

Son sourire de façade était de retour, mais c’était un sourire résigné. Que pouvait-il bien lui cacher qu’il ne puisse avouer avec l’aisance qu’il lui connaissait ? Il le savait pudique mais cela ne l’avait jamais empêché de se confier à lui par le passé quand il en avait eu besoin. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement aujourd’hui ?

« C’est pas facile à dire, ni même à admettre d’ailleurs mais… Je fais une dépression.  
— Comme un coup de blues ?  
— Non, pas juste un coup de blues. Une dépression. Ma mère m’a forcé à aller voir un médecin, vendredi après-midi. C’est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas faire le meeting… Et après notre… Enfin, ça n’a rien arrangé et je n’ai pas eu envie de t’en parler ni de t’inquiéter. »

Ils se turent tous les deux, fixant tantôt le sol ou le plafond. Le Bourguignon entendit la chaise d’en face crisser sous le carrelage, et le candidat à la présidentielle était là, accroupi devant lui en une fraction de seconde.

« Je m’en veux tellement de t’avoir dit toute ces choses la dernière fois, avec ton état, je suis désolé, Arnaud, vraiment désolé. Je ne savais pas. »

Il lui avait pris les mains, les serrant fort dans les siennes. La culpabilité le rongeait, c’était criant et le plus âgé en un rire triste. Il était toujours le premier à s’inquiéter pour lui, toujours celui qui reconnaissait ses torts à haute voix plus facilement.

« Si je peux faire n’importe quoi pour toi… Si tu veux arrêter, alors vas-y : ce qui m’importe c’est toi. Ma campagne je m’en fous, foutu pour foutu je ne vais pas encore en plus risquer d’aggraver ton état. Je…  
— Benoît, dit-il le ton doux et réconfortant.  
— Quoi ?  
— Ce n’est pas ta faute, d’accord ? Je ne savais pas moi-même.  
— Oui mais, je…  
— Non. On s’est fait assez de mal comme ça, ce n’est pas la peine d’en rajouter. Je peux me soigner maintenant, si tant est que ça fasse quelque chose. »

Il n’y tint plus et se releva pour prendre le Bourguignon dans ses bras, une étreinte qu’il lui rendit aussitôt, sans crier gare. Il n’était pas sûr d’avoir la bonne réaction face à la révélation de son ami, il ne savait pas comment s’y prendre. Mais ce qu’il savait c’est qu’il ne le lâcherait pas. Malgré tous les désaccords et les disputes qu’ils avaient eues au fil des ans, il ne se résoudrait jamais à le laisser tomber. Il savait qu’il leur faudrait encore du temps après tout ce qu’ils avaient endurés durant ces élections qui avaient revêtues des airs de fosse aux lions. L’important c’était de savoir qu’ils seraient là, dans les bons comme les mauvais moments. La politique était un jeu malsain et mettait à mal les quelques âmes moins corrompues que les autres par le pouvoir et l’ambition qui s’étaient trouvées au hasard d’un combat mené de front ensemble, avec l’espoir de changer les choses. Ils s’étaient retrouvés aujourd’hui malgré les différends et c’était là la preuve de la force de leur relation. Ils savaient très bien qu’ils se retrouveraient à nouveau en désaccord dans le futur, mais ils savaient tout aussi bien qu’ils en avaient autant besoin que des périodes d’accalmies.


End file.
